


Giving In

by Kameiko



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Nobody has to know about a small kiss.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



“It’s just a kiss, Annie. Nobody has to know.” Hughie Campbell, the man with a canary of a plan that’s trying to reason with his secret girlfriend, Annie January, to give him a small kiss. Just one on the cheek, not the lips. Nobody is here to watch them. The room is to themselves. 

Annie tucks a strand of hair behind her ear out of nervousness. She knows Hughie is right. Always right about his own feelings and always manages to push the non-verbal words to come out of her lips, giving in to his puppy eyes, she kisses him.


End file.
